pokedramaislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Vhlad
Vhlad was a Season One contestant from Team Magikarp. Vhlad originally reached 15th place, but was brought back at the merge and made 10th place. Vhlad was a popular character and was decently featured in the Aftermath series and PDDDDDDDI. Vhlad is known for being the first ever contestant to come back into the game due to not being officially voted off. (Though contestants have been removed from the game despite not being voted off and not come back.) Personality Vhlad is a vampiric bat who claims to have no craving for blood, but is proven wrong multiple times throughout the show when his cravings get the best of him. Vhlad is normally calm, but if he gets a scent of blood or gets wet, he will go berserk and possibly attack people to get their blood. Coverage Season One In 'Episode One', Vhlad dives into the water despite his fears and goes crazy, killing a sharpedo. Vhlad's bloodlust gets the better of him in 'Episode Four', when he smells Luna's blood and lunges after her, getting himself knocked out by her and losing the challenge for his team. The quackbusters(a team of vampire hunters) appear in the elimination ceremony, and chase after Vhlad, who flees, and is substituted as the elimination. Vhlad returns in 'Episode Nine' though, and when Sprites and Cook can't remember which team he was on, Sprites decides to simply merge the teams. Vhlad's vampirism takes its toll though, when he is voted out in 'Episode 10', where Vhlad opts to disappear in a puff of smoke rather than take the boatride. In 'Episode Fifteen' on the Loser's Isle, Vhlad reveals that he thought Gary was a good friend, despite them only interacting once in an aerial fight, and them never being on the same team. In the 'Season One Finale', Vhlad sides with Borat, though he shows regret later when Borat starts doing poorly. Poke Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island By PDDDDDDDI, Vhlad's friendship with Gary has appeared to have blossomed to the point where Gary would rather hang out with Vhlad than with Percy. Vhlad eventually gets his hands on the case in 'The Race', but is thwarted by Neptuna when she sprays him with water, causing him to thrash about. Vhlad doesn't get into Poke Drama Action, but he inadvertently gets Greg and Umbreon into PDA, when he flies off with Greg after Greg cuts himself and slams into a tree than Umbreon is in, knocking them both into the water. Epilogue In the epilogue, Vhlad is shown terrorizing a graveyard, when a quackbuster arrives to attempt to kill him. Vhlad outmanuevers the quackbuster and bites him in the throat. Vhlad announces that he will be taking a thousand year nap and he drops into his coffin. Audition Tape ''Greetings. I am Vhlad. I am descended from a long line of Vampire Bats. But do not fear. I have controlled my craving for blood. I would be perfect for this show, because I was shunned from society because of my ancestry and forced out into the wilderness for a long time. And now, I'm going to go suck some blo... I mean, go to the bathroom! Yeah... '' Trivia